


Hangover Pancakes

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Hangover, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, human!Cas, it was bound to come up, it's october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pumpkins or Apples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MultishippingRocks'](http://multishippingrocks.tumblr.com/) 13 days of Halloween.
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: Pumpkins or Apples

Dean stumbles into the kitchen around 10am. He knows that he had waaayy too much to drink last night but he can’t quite remember why. They were celebrating... something. _Ah well_ , he figures, it’ll come back to him eventually.

Benny’s at the stove, already halfway done cooking breakfast. Stack of pancakes on the island, perfectly round.

“Dude, how _do_ you do that?” Dean asks, apropos of nothing. Benny turns to him after a final stir of the scrambling eggs.

“Do what, brotha’,” Benny drawls. Dean wrinkles his nose at the term. When the guy who regularly sticks his dick in your ass calls you “brother,” things can feel a little… _familial_. (Of course the alternative is “suga’,” which Dean banned after the first time Benny slipped it into conversation in front of Sam, who endlessly ragged on Dean about it for weeks after.)

“Make you pancakes all… round.” Dean pouts, gesturing at the plate.

“A lifetime of practice,” Benny jokes with a wink. “Dig in, darlin’. You’re lookin’ a little rough around the edges.”

Dean just snorts. “I have the hangover of the century right now. The hell were we doing last night.” There are way too many empty beer bottles lining the counter next to the sink for just the 4 of them.

“It was Cas’ ‘human-iversary’?” Benny prompts gently. “Your gift to him was, if I recall correctly, his first human hangover.”

Dean pauses from forking pancakes onto his plate and grins at Benny, remembering.

“Dude, damn straight. Can’t believe we let him go a whole year without getting him shitfaced once. Terrible friends,” Dean adds with a mutter. Benny smiles at him indulgently, and pulls down another plate to start stacking fresh pancakes on.

“How’re the pancakes there?” Benny asks, plating the remainder off the grittle. Dean’s only answer is a moan. “That good, huh?”

“Are these _pumpkin flavored?_ ” Dean sounds somewhere between confused and delighted.

“Mm-hmm. It’s October. Seemed in the spirit of things.”  
“Cas is gonna love these,” Dean says around a bite of pancake. “I can’t get him to stop drinking those freakin’ lattes from Starbucks. It’s not natural.”

Benny just laughs and kisses him on the cheek before sitting down to dig into his own stack of pancakes.

“We’ll make sure to save him some then, shall we?”


End file.
